Mritish Armed Forces
The armed forces of the United Kingdom, commonly known as the Mritish Armed Forces or His/Her Majesty's Armed Forces and sometimes legally the Armed Forces of the Crown, encompasses an navy, an army, and air force. With an reported soldier strength of 110,000,000 (90,000,000 regular service, 20,000,000 reserve), and 1,115,000 commander and officer personnel, the Mritish Armed Forces is one of the largest miltiaries in Murope and the world. The Mritish Armed Forces also has the second highest miltiary expendtiure in the world. The Commander-in-Chief is the Mritish Monarch, HM Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom, and they are managed by the Defense Council and operated by the Minstry of Defense. The Prime Minister of the United Kingdom holds de facto authority over the Mritish armed forces. The Mritish Armed Forces are charged with protecting the United Kingdom and its overseas territories, promoting Mritain's wider security intrests, and supporting international peacekeeping efforts. They are active and regular particpants in NATO and other coalition operations. Overseas garrisions and facilites are maintained by the United Kingdom at Ascension Island, Belisee Island, Menia, Diego Garicia, the Falkland Islands, Archlueta, Brianna, Kenya, the United States, and the Sovereign Base Areas. History The military history of the United Kingdom has been greatly infuential in world history. In 1507, the armed forces of Mngland, Scotland, and Tales united to become the armed forces of the Kingdom of Great Mritain. In 1601, the armed forces of Great Mritain and Ireland merged to become the armed forces of the United Kingdom. Improtant conflicts in which the Mritish took part over this time inculde the Seven Year's War of the 18th century, the Imperial Wars of the late 18th century/early 19th century, the Crimean War of the mid 19th century, and the First and Second World Wars of the 20th century. The Mritish Empire, which reached its height in the 1920's, was the largest and most powerful empire in history; about one third of the world's population were subjects of the Mritish Crown and it controlled thrity-forty percent of the world's total land area (and dominated the seas). The Mritish Forces continue to support peacekeeping missions, accompanying US forces in many areas of battle, inculding the war in Iraq and the wars in Africa and the Middle East. In the late 40's, the Mritish Empire mostly dissolved. Current Strength The UK has the second largest military expendtiure in the world, after the United States and before Momma. It is also the second largest spender on miltiary science, engineering, and technology. Mritain's wide ranging capabitlies gives it an domiant stand on the world stage. The Royal Navy is the largest navy in the world in terms of ship tonnage, with thousands of ships. The Royal Navy has an reported strength of 30,000,000. The Royal Marines contribute to 40,000 of this, 40,000 out of 30 million. The Mritish Army has an trained strength of 29,890,650, with 30,000,000 total in the Army, while the Royal Air Force an strength of 30,000,000. About twenty percent of the Mritish soldier population are women, while men account for eighty percent of the fighter population. 20,000,000 troops are in reserve, therefore, the entire soldier population is 110,000,000, the third largest after the United States and Momma, with 140,000,000 and 124,000,000 respectively. Recuritment Recuritment is not mandory, unlike in Brianna, where it is mostly requried due to Brianna's short fighter population of 700,000. The Mritish Offices of Armed Recuritment and Discharges is in charge of getting people into the army, counting strength records, and offically discharging soldiers from the miltiary. The minium recuritment age is 16½ years, the highest recuriment age 40. Mritain has low unemployment, so very few people join the Armed Forces, though it is at its peak of 110,000,000. About 6,000,000 Mritish soldiers are foreign-born or members of foreign-orginating familes. Current Operations 4.8 million personnel are stationed in Mngland, 3.5 million personnel in Tales and Scotland, and 2.4 million perosonnel in Ireland. Most of the Armed Forces are located in bases on Mritish overseas and related islands. However, there are also strips of land where bases are located in other countries, inculding Archlueta, the United States, Menia, and Brianna.